


Mama, go

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [27]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Date Night, F/M, i based it off a tweet lol, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A prompt request fill from Tumblr
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: Future Family Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 9





	Mama, go

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr "A babysitter? I don't want anyone else watching our kids"
> 
> See the tweet it was based off here:  
> https://twitter.com/alixeharrow/status/1030461852579520512?lang=en
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @creampuffqueen!

“Adrian, a babysitter, really?” Nova sighed. “I don’t want anyone else watching our kids.” 

“Nova.” Adrian explained, again. “Everything is going to be fine. We haven’t been out since we brought Cas home, and staying inside this much isn’t good for either of us.”

“But a babysitter won’t know what they like.” She said sadly. “I don’t want the kids to get scared without us, you know Nebula’s been having nightmares.”

“Okay, let’s rethink this.” Adrian replied patiently. “What if we went out, and got some of our friends to babysit? They know our kids.”

“I guess.” Nova fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I just hate to leave them.”

“We’re not leaving them, Nova. We’re just going out for a night. We’ll be back before they even notice we’re gone.” 

“Let’s call Oscar and Ruby.” Adrian picked up his phone, earning a sharp glance from his wife.

“What?”

“Tonight?” Nova asked. “You want to go out tonight?”

Adrian shrugged. “Why not? It’s two in the afternoon, they’ll have the rest of the day to prepare.”

“But I’m not prepared!” Nova yelped. “I need to make a list.”

She stood from the table and walked into the kitchen, searching for a notepad and a pen.

“I need to make sure they know the routine.” She explained. “Caspian isn’t sleeping through the whole night yet.”

Adrian dialed Oscar’s number, and was pleased when he picked up by the second ring. “Hey man, can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, what’s up.” In the background, Adrian could hear Ruby shouting something from another room. “Yeah, just a minute, Adrian’s calling!” he answered his wife.

“I was wondering if you and Ruby might watch the kids for us tonight? Nova and I haven’t been out in forever, and I think she’s going stir crazy.”

“I heard that!” Nova yelled back.

“I mean, I don’t see why not.” Oscar replied. “We’re not doing anything tonight, and I’m sure Jett and Opal would love to see Lina.”

“Great! You’re the best.” Adrian said.

“No problem. As long as you do this next week for us.”

Adrian chuckled. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Nova reappeared, scribbling furiously on the notepad. “Tell Oscar and Ruby I said hi!”

At that moment, a loud cry came from the bedroom, and Adrian made a quick goodbye and put the phone down, heading for the source of the noise.

Caspian had woken up from his nap, waking Nebula from hers in the process. Adrian picked up both the baby and the toddler, and walked back into the kitchen.

Nebula reached out for her mother, and Nova tucked the pen behind her ear to pull her daughter into her arms. Adrian bounced Caspian until the cries faded into light giggles.

A small head peered around the corner, then appeared right beside Adrian and Nova suddenly. Lina, book in hand.

“Are we having a sleepover with Jett and Opal?” She asked excitedly. “I heard you on the phone.”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Nova pulled her eldest close, kissing the curls on her head.

“Mama go?” Nebula asked sweetly from where her face was pressed against Nova’s shoulder.

“I know, sweetheart, but I won’t be gone for long.” Nova soothed.

“No, Mama _go_.” The toddler giggled. Realizing what she meant, Nova burst out laughing. 

Caspian, calmed down from his nap, giggled and clapped his hands together.

“Well, the kids have spoken.” Adrian chuckled.

“They certainly have.” Nova said, grinning. “And I don’t think we can argue with that.”


End file.
